Bat of the Past: Colonial Days
Bat of the Past is a series about individuals Bruce Wayne considered "Batmen" of previous generations written by Sport Shouting . While they are not dressed up as a bat, these men embody what Batman currently stands for.The first version he visits is Robert Zeile- a "batman" from 1775, the height of tensions between Colonial America and Great Britain. Story Prologue Bruce Wayne is seen reading a book in the Batcave. Alfred comes to him. "Would you like a ham and cheese sandwich, Master Bruce?" he offers "Sure. Alfred, ever hear of 'The Hood'?" Bruce replies "No, sir. Who is the gentleman?" Alfred nonchalantly asks. "A superhero from the 1770's. He seems a lot like me...." Bruce answers Events of the 1770's Robert Zeile was born in 1740 in the colony of Maryland. At age 15, his family moved to Boston. There, he witnessed events such as the Boston Massacre and decided at age 35 that he had to do something about these issues. On a rainy day in February of 1775, Zeile was walking home with his 11 year old daughter, Martha. There, the two were ambushed by British soldiers. The soldiers, 5 to be exact, grabbed Martha and took off after punching Robert as well, leaving him lying on the ground in pain. The soldier then assaults Martha, leaving her screaming. Robert then tackles the soldier and slices his throat with a tomahawk in his pocket. He throws it into the skull of Sherman. Taking a Flintlock Pistol out of his pocket, he shoots at another soldier, killing him. The other two run away frantically, leaving Martha bawling. He drops Martha off at his house and runs away. He purchases a new set of clothing and weapons and hijacks a horse and rides off to find more injustice, like Martha's attack. Zeile looks out to a dock. He sees a small group of Redcoats, about 4 men armed with muskets , robbing a colonist's merchant ship with barrels of whiskey on it. Zeile puts on the clothing and arms himself with the weaponry. Crawling up onto the ship, he slays one Redcoat with his tomahawk. The next three are standing next to each other. Drawing a sling, he fires a rock at the Redcoat to the far right, causing him to stumble off of the boat and drown in the water. Zeile then uses his homemade metsubushi to blind the other two. He then stabs one of them and interrogates the other one. "Why are you robbing this man's ship?" Zeile bellowed "Who are you?" the soldier cried in fear "The Hood, and I will cut your throat out of you if you don't tell me why you were after this ship!" Zeile demanded "We needed the liquor for our new event. We were going to have some fun tonight at the warehouse-" the soldier says before being knocked unconscious by Zeile, now named "The Hood". The Hood takes his horse and rides it to the warehouse. He looks inside and sees a black man, a slave to a colonists, being abused. He sees the soldiers laughing, kicking the man and pouring a liquid on his face. The man screamed in pain. The Hood snuck inside the room and climbed to the top floor. Behind him was an arms cache. Picking up a musket and two flintlock pistols. He jumps down and fires both pistols and swings his musket like a blunt weapon. He kills two of the three soldiers torturing the man. Throwing a metsubushi egg into his eyes, he blinds the soldier. Screeching in searing pain, he falls on top of the tortured man, breaking the chair he was tied to. Cutting his throat with a tomahawk, The Hood frees the man. "Who are you, sir?" the man says in shock "The Hood, and I am the man to save this land" he replies, walking back to his horse. Photo Gallery Brucewaynebao.jpg|Bruce Wayne about to read about The Hood. redcoats.jpg|The Redcoats coming towards Robert and Martha. 1872067043.jpg|Martha being attacked by Redcoats. imagesty.jpg|Zeile attacking the Redcoats who attacked Martha. npna.png|Zeile preparing to attack the merchant ship. Ninja_Shuko.jpg|The Hood about to save the tortured man. Alfred_winlock.jpg|The man, thanking The Hood. TXPE1008.jpg|The Hood riding into the sunset... Category:Bat of the Past Category:Storylines Category:Fan fiction